


Science of Love

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Steelatom Week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: Day 1 of Steelatom Week- Soulmate AUThe "you see color when you find your soulmate" AU trope.





	Science of Love

Ray has always believed in soulmates.

He's a man of science, how could he believe that two souls are destined to be together?

Well, he was explained to that your atoms and your soulmate's atoms were created together.

Ray has always been a hopeless romantic, and one who easily fell in love. He hated himself for it, but he fell, time after time, heartbreak after heartbreak.

It's no wonder he fell for Nate.

* * *

Nate has always been a dreamer, someone who saw the bright side to everything.

Well, everything except for soulmates.

All the legends and stories he had ever been told about soulmates had ended in tragedy and heartbreak.

Grimm's fairytales: heartbreak.

Shakespeare: Heartbreak.

What else was Nate supposed to believe that having a soulmate ended in other than heartbreak?

Why did he fall for Ray, then?

* * *

Nate and Ray were so oblivious that it physically pained Sara to look at their strangely adorable but also sickening pining.

Sara had had it up to her eyes with their annoying and awkward "bro-flirting," and she was gonna do something about it.

When the first crew had come together, Ray, Jax, and Mick were the only ones who were unable to see color.

Amaya saw muted color, the way you did when your soulmate died.

Sara's world of color was finnicky, but after the whole Legion of Doom fiasco was over, her color was finally back.

She would never lose this color, since Leonard died outside of time.

Mick still didn't see color.

But she knew that Nate and Ray were soulmates, after she had tricked Ray into revealing that he could see color when Sara asked him to get the dark blue dress Gideon made.

Even though he had only recently gained color sight, he was still and awkward yet hopeless romantic.

Sara knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Sara!" Nate yelled, banging on the library door. "Let us out! Gideon, open the doors!"

"Sorry, Dr. Heywood, but I was specifically asked by Captain Lance to not let you and Dr. Palmer out," Gideon droned.

Nate groaned.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be here for a while," Ray hummed as Nate leaned against the door.

* * *

Sara grinned as she watched Nate and Ray fumble around each other with their awkward crushes, trying to play off flirting by being "no homo"-y.

She continued to watch as Ray accidentally outed himself, and Nate fumbled with the information.

Ray started to ramble, like he usually did, and Nate cut him off with a kiss.

They backed up against the door, and Sara quickly turned off the monitor in the library.

"Gideon, is the Library sound-proof?"

"I can activate the sound-proofing if you'd like, Captain."

"Please do."


End file.
